wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
August 13, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The August 13, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 13, 2018 at the Greensboro Coliseum Complex in Greensboro, North Carolina. Episode summary Ronda Rousey paid tribute to Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart In the wake of the passing of Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart, Ronda Rousey opened Raw by taking to the ring and offering a eulogy for her friend Natalya’s father. “Our fathers are our pillars of strength in a hostile world,” said Rousey. “They are our reassurance that everything is going to be okay. But when that reassurance is ripped away, we have to face the fact that our fathers have been raising us to be the pillars of strength our families need when they’re gone.” As a final message to her friend, Rousey added, “Stay strong, Natalya Neidhart. We all love you.” The WWE Universe did the rest, raining down chants of “Nattie!” as a tribute to The Queen of Harts and her family. Ember Moon vs Alexa Bliss Is it too heavy-handed of a metaphor to say that there are cracks in Mount Olympus? Maybe, but while self-proclaimed Goddess Alexa Bliss has steadfastly denied that she’s destined to lose her Raw Women’s Championship to Ronda Rousey on Sunday, very little went right for Miss Bliss on Monday. Her personal security — approved by Constable Baron Corbin — was decimated by Rousey, and Bliss’ match against Ember Moon ended in a somewhat surprising defeat for the five-time Women’s Champion. Despite the presence of Alicia Fox in Bliss’ corner, it quickly became clear that Bliss’ main focus was on Rousey, who posted up as backup for The War Goddess. Alexa even mixed it up with Rousey outside the ring, attacking her challenger from behind and hurling her into the barricade during a brief scrap before wandering straight into the path of a tilt-a-whirl gutbreaker from Ember. The Eclipse seemed to spell the end until Alicia rushed the ring and broke up the pinfall, earning a disqualification win for Ember and opening the door for Rousey to return to the ring, where she sent Fox tumbling head-over-heels with a series of judo throws until the former Divas Champion managed to escape — or, more likely, until Rousey decided she was done. Alexa might not be so lucky on Sunday. Bobby Roode & Titus Worldwide vs Mojo Rawley & The Authors of Pain Mojo Rawley and The Authors of Pain have made their names lately on cutting a one-man (or one-team) swath through anybody that crossed their path. So how did Bobby Roode & Titus Worldwide beat them? By working together. The Glorious One and his teammates picked their moments perfectly in a Six-Man Tag Team Match that united the various rivals. Roode proved to have the best timing: After Rezar broke up a pinfall attempt by Roode, Titus O'Neil knocked him out of the ring, and Rawley took his eye off the ball to expel The Big Deal as well. Roode sprang with a Glorious DDT, and that was that. Sasha Banks vs Ruby Riott Last week, Ruby Riott threw a wrench into the Raw Women’s division when she returned and cost The Boss ‘n’ Hug Connection a match against The Riott Squad. It looks like she’s just getting started. Ruby made her in-ring return in a singles match against Sasha Banks this week, and she wasted no time getting back to her ruthless bona fides, trapping The Boss’ hand in the steel steps and blasting it with a kick. Having one working hand didn’t stop The Boss from putting up a fight, but it did stop her from effectively applying the Bank Statement — not that Liv Morgan & Sarah Loganwere taking any chances on that front. The rest of The Riott Squad attempted to interfere, which led to Sasha taking both of them out with a suicide dive and Bayley providing the assist at ringside. Unfortunately, Sasha was still banged up and was therefore easy pickings for a roll-up from Ruby as she attempted to re-enter the ring. Results * Singles Match: Ember Moon (w/ Ronda Rousey) defeated Alexa Bliss (w/ Alicia Fox) by disqualification * Six-Man Tag Team Match: Bobby Roode & Titus Worldwide (Titus O'Neil & Apollo Crews) (w/ Dana Brooke) defeated Mojo Rawley & The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) * Singles Match: Ruby Riott (w/ Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) defeated Sasha Banks (w/ Bayley) Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:WWE television episodes